warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Apprentice's Quest/Chapter 10
Chapter description :As the sun sinks, and Alderpaw thinks about how hungry he is. Molewhisker suggests that they stop to hunt, but Sandstorm is undecided, saying it's better to cross the Thunderpath first. Sparkpaw complains that she's hungry as well, so the elder caves, allowing the patrol to hunt. The apprentice quickly chases down a vole, reappearing moments later. :Molewhisker asks Alderpaw if he'd like to hunt with him, and he accepts. The medicine cat apprentice feels reluctance as he follows his former mentor, but tries to follow his instructions. He hesitates too long and can't catch a mouse, so Molewhisker says he's off to get a squirrel, and leaves him. Alderpaw tries once more to catch a blackbird, but fails, and his former mentor returns. Molewhisker says it's okay, and that he can share with someone else. The cats return to camp and eat their prey, and then decide to cross the Thunderpath. They begin walking, but Alderpaw feels the weird sensation of someone watching him. He shrugs it off, and watches the ground shake as the patrol nears the Thunderpath. :The apprentices are scared, but Sandstorm tells them they need to be brave. She says it's better to cross before dark, and they inch their way even closer. Sandstorm assures the patrol that a monster won't get them if they time their crossing right. However, something flies out of a monster, and Sandstorm shoves Molewhisker out of the way. When a second object flies out, the cats flee back to the shelter of the forest. Sandstorm announces that they shouldn't cross in the dark like this, and says the patrol should make camp here. Every cat is happy, and they sleep in a patch of ferns together, too tired to make real nests. However, even as Alderpaw falls asleep, he can feel someone watching him. :Alderpaw wakes up, and sees none of his Clanmates in the makeshift camp except for Sandstorm. He asks why he wasn't woken up, but she says they've all gone hunting. They soon return, and after eating, the cats move to cross the Thunderpath again. Sandstorm tells everyone to wait for her signal, then run as if the whole of ShadowClan is chasing. They watch for the perfect opportunity, and several moments later, the elder gives the order to run. The patrol bolts across, and Sandstorm shrieks to go faster as a monster bears down on them. Alderpaw almost freezes in terror, but is bundled forward by Sparkpaw just as the monster passes. :The cats trek onwards under tree cover for the rest of the day, and it begins to rain. Sandstorm finds a sheltered hollow with a pool of water at the bottom, saying this would be a good place to make camp. Alderpaw and Sandstorm stay behind while the others hunt, to collect bedding. The medicine cat apprentice feels sad he can't join the hunters, but quickly sets to work with his task. Cherryfall, Molewhisker, and Sparkpaw return with prey, and the cats eat. Soon after, they all prepare to sleep, but Alderpaw hears a strange noise. Sandstorm hears it too, and she stands up, saying she'll check it out. However, as she creeps out of her nest and into the open, a ferocious growl pierces the air. A shape lunges towards Sandstorm, and Sparkpaw exclaims that she thinks it's a fox. Characters Major }} Minor *Sandstorm *Cherryfall *Molewhisker }} Notes and references Category:The Apprentice's Quest Category:A Vision of Shadows arc Category:Chapter subpages